


And we fall through fate, but we rise and rise again

by yuraxchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, M/M, Unbeta-ed, meeting the friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten was playing with the sand, letting the grains slip through his fingers, staring at the sea as he sat side by side with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And we fall through fate, but we rise and rise again

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> One night, Ten confesses he has as many piercings as boyfriends he has had, and Johnny doesn't want to have his heart broken like the rest.

Ten was playing with the sand, letting the grains slip through his fingers, staring at the sea as he sat side by side with his boyfriend. Both of them were sitting cross legged in the sand, holding their can of beer while gazing at the horizon and listening to the sound of the waves. It was nice to finally be able to relax and chill on the beach after a whole year of work. Johnny glanced behind them at their group of friend sitting in circle around the bonfire and chuckled at the sight of Taeyong and Doyoung play fighting. These two would never change.

“I bet Taeyong will win,” Johnny offered with a smug smile, breaking the comfortable atmosphere.

Ten snorted, looking at them briefly before smirking at his boyfriend. “I bet Doyoung will win, Taeyong always loses and you know it.”

“He’s my best friend,” Johnny shrugged, smiling pleasantly. “I’ll always root for him.”

“Even if you know he’ll lose?” Ten asked incredulously. “I don’t know whether to be touched by your loyalty or shocked by your stupidity.”

Pouting, Johnny nudged his shoulder. “Don’t be mean to your favorite person.”

“Why would you be my favorite person?” he laughed heartily, poking his boyfriend’s chest teasingly.

Johnny batted his hand away, rubbing his chest with a grimace. “Because I’m your boyfriend, duh.” He reasoned, looking at him like he was stupid.

Ten stopped laughing, but his lips stretched into a small smile. “It’s not because you’re my boyfriend that you’re my favorite person.”     

Johnny gasped and clutched at his heart, closing his eyes in mock pain. “Ouch. You hurt me.” He sobbed dramatically. “How can you break my heart so easily? I thought I was your everything.”

Ten giggled at his antics, leaning towards him and resting his head on his broad shoulder. Johnny stopped moving to enlace him, winding his arm around his shoulders to bring him closer. He pressed a tender kiss to the top of his head and let his cheek rest against Ten’s head. “So, who’s your favorite person?” Johnny whispered, curious.

“My mom,” Ten said sweetly before hiding his face against Johnny’s neck, bashful.

Johnny cooed, wrapping both arms around Ten’s form to cradle him against his chest. “You’re so cute. You, mama boy.”

Groaning, Ten started flailing, pink dusting his cheeks as he tried to break free from his boyfriend’s embrace. “Stop it, you giant dofus. Let me go!”

Their bicker was interrupted by a high pitched scream and both of them turned around to watch Taeyong crying out, Doyoung straddling him and tickling him to death. Johnny let out a loud sigh.

“So, looks like I won. What’s my reward?” Ten inquired with a teasing smile, biting Johnny’s shoulder through his shirt.

Johnny puckered his lips, thinking. “What about a kiss?”

Ten looked disappointed. “That’s all?” he muttered.  

“We’re in public, so yes, for now.” Johnny grinned smugly. “Come here.” He brought his boyfriend closer with a hand on his nape, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Ten smiled against his mouth, content, lazily responding to the kiss by slipping his tongue between his plush lips. They heard catcalling and jumped apart, embarrassed. Their friends were laughing at them and Johnny flipped them off with a groan, annoyed.

Ten chuckled before taking a big gulp of his beer and standing up, wiping the grains of sand off his shorts. “Let’s go back with the guys.”

Johnny nodded, albeit disappointed to have been interrupted. He was a romantic at heart. He took Ten’s offering hand and linked their fingers together to walk back to the group. Taeyong was pouting, glaring at Doyoung while Jaehyun rubbed his back to sooth his hurt pride. Doyoung was all smile, teasingly sending him flying kiss, his girlfriend Jihyo snuggling to his side.

“I was rooting for you, Tae.” Johnny said in a whiny voice. “I’ve lost another bet.”

“What is losing a bet when you gain a kiss though?” Doyoung laughed, high-fiving Ten.

Johnny grinned. “Touché.” Sitting down beside Taeyong, he put his can of beer on the floor and patted his best friend’s thigh. “Don’t worry, I’ll always believe in you.”

Ten rolled his eyes at his cheesy lines and plopped himself down in between his legs, wriggling until he found a comfortable position, his back flush against Johnny’s torso. Dropping a kiss to his neck, Johnny wrapped his arms around his middle. Jaehyun looked at them fondly before imitating the couple, sitting behind Taeyong to back hug him. Taeyong didn’t seem to mind, welcoming the embrace and stealing Jaehyun a kiss.

“Hey, about this skiing trip, would you guys be free in December?” Sicheng asked suddenly, looking at Johnny and Ten. “We’re all free, what about you?”

“I’m in if Ten is free and wants to,” Johnny said, waiting for his boyfriend to reply. It was something they planned each year—the whole group. Johnny had never skipped a trip with his friends, but he didn’t want to pressure Ten. Perhaps his boyfriend had other plans for them, or with his family. Ten and him had only met in February last year and started dating in the following weeks so Johnny didn’t know what Ten would usually do during Christmas. But if Ten enjoyed this summer trip with Johnny’s friends, perhaps he would like to do it again in December.

Ten looked thoughtful. “I guess I’m in,” he replied. He looked like he wanted to add something but thought better of it because nothing else came out of his mouth. Johnny hoped he wasn’t saying yes just to be nice. He would have to ask him about it later, when they’ll be alone.

“Cool!” Sicheng grinned, holding his beer up. “Cheers guys!”

“Cheers!” they all parroted, imitating their friend.

“Hey, let’s ask some questions to Ten since he’s the new addition of the group.” Jaehyun suggested excitedly. “We want to know you better.”

They all nodded, looking at Ten with friendly smiles on their faces. Johnny groaned, feeling mortified. It was worse than meeting the parents. Thankfully, Ten wasn’t deterred. He laughed out loud. “Bring it on, guys. What do you want to know?”

“How did you two meet?” started Doyoung.

“As if you don’t know it already,” Taeyong snorted, rolling his eyes. Jaehyun muffled his laugh against his boyfriend’s shoulder.  

Doyoung pouted. “Not the specifics, I’m not the best friend after all.” He said dryly, to which Taeyong replied with a grimace.

“I was the stylist in charge of Johnny’s photoshoot,” Ten said, ignoring their childish banter. “I came in the resting room, saw him and found him hot, our eyes met…and the rest is history.” He chuckled to himself and looked down at his lap shyly.

“He was naked?” Sicheng inquired, smirking. “I mean, I’ve seen Johnny naked, I wouldn’t have resisted either.”

“Thank god Taeil isn’t here to hear you say that.” Taeyong mumbled.

“As if you’ve never wanted Johnny’s dick…” Sicheng answered dryly, a knowing look on his face. “Besides Taeil knows I’m only thirsting for his dick now.”

Taeyong spluttered, blushing madly, “we were young and immature, there’s prescription!” while Doyoung shouted a “TMI, guys!” with a disgusted grimace, the rest of the group laughing maniacally.   

“You and Johnny, uh?” Jaehyun commented innocently. “You’ve never told me.” There was no resentment in his tone but Taeyong still tensed up, glaring at Sicheng. He knew how possessive Jaehyun was, now he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“He’s my best friend, we…experienced stuff together.” Taeyong admitted, looking at Johnny for help. The latter was trying not to laugh, amused by his best friend’s embarrassment. “Don’t laugh stupid! Help me out, for Christ’s sake!”

“Sorry, it’s just too funny to see you struggling.” Johnny giggled.

“So, you and Taeyong?” Ten cut in with a serious face. Johnny’s smile fell and he blinked down at his boyfriend, caught off guard. Opening and closing his mouth like a fish, no word passed his lips. Ten laughed at his deer caught in the headlights expression. “You should see your face, it’s priceless!”

They all laughed at Johnny’s misery, even Taeyong—that traitor, and Johnny groaned. He had seriously thought Ten was mad at him. He couldn’t always read his mind, they didn’t know each other that well yet, so he was worried he would upset him. “Not funny,” he mumbled, uneasy.

Sensing his distress, Ten grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “I’m not jealous, don’t worry,” he whispered, kissing his cheek. Johnny smiled back, kissing his cheek too.

“Who asked the other out?” Jaehyun continued, tightening his hold on Taeyong and resting his chin on his bony shoulder. “I had to do it with Tae, he was too shy and kept stuttering each time we met alone.” He gasped when Taeyong elbowed him, before giggling and pinching his boyfriend’s waist.

“I did!” Johnny said proudly.

“But I was the one who kissed him first!” Ten singsonged. “And the one who initiated our first t-”

Johnny quickly put his hand on Ten’s mouth to stop him from saying more, chuckling awkwardly. “They don’t need to know everything.”    

Sicheng smirked. “I was interested.”

“I’m not surprised, Johnny is a gentleman,” commented Doyoung. “I’m sure he didn’t want to touch you for weeks, until you were ready or some romantic shit like that.”

“Bingo!” Ten snickered. “I’m not that patient though, so I had to take the matter into my own hands. If you know what I mean.” He wiggled his eyebrows and mimed a crude gesture with his hand.

Red in the face, Johnny hid his face in his hand as his friends started to whistle. “Guys, please…” he groaned, letting out a long suffering sigh. Perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to bring Ten to meet his friends so soon.

It was Taeyong’s turn to pat his thigh. “It’s because he didn’t have that many boyfriends before.” He said, smiling fondly. “Johnny doesn’t give his heart to anyone. He’s being careful. I think I can count on one hand the people he dated.”

“You included?” Jaehyun added with a smirk.

“No,” Taeyong said, exasperated, before smiling fondly at his boyfriend. “You really don’t have to be jealous you know.”  Jaehyun nodded, nuzzling his neck.

Sicheng grimaced at their PDA. “Anyway,” he trailed off. “What about you Ten? You had a lot of boyfriends?”

Worrying on his lips, Ten looked uncomfortable with the subject. “You could say that,” he replied vaguely. Johnny looked taken aback, a little incredulous even, but didn’t say anything. Taeyong met his eyes, a knowing look on his face and Johnny tried to smile reassuringly at his best friend. No big deal, he thought. Ten had every right to date as many people as he wanted. Johnny wasn’t going to judge him or get mad about it. It shouldn’t be an issue. Ten was overly friendly, somewhat flirty with people so it shouldn’t come as a surprise.

Understanding that he may have touched a sensitive chord, Sicheng quickly changed the subject. “How long has it been since you’ve been together?” he asked Jaehyun and Taeyong, giving Ten some space.

“Officially? Two years, but we’ve been flirting for years before that.” Jaehyun grinned.

“They were acting like a couple even before they started dating,” Doyoung sighed. “It was atrocious.”

 “You were just jealous,” Taeyong snarled, annoyed.

“Are they always like this?” Ten asked, his eyes flicking from Taeyong to Doyoung. “You guys are always fighting.”

“Sadly, yes.” Johnny said mournfully. “They’re always bickering and being nosy.” Taeyong and Doyoung pouted, sending betrayed looks in Johnny’s direction as the others snickered.

“Ten, next time, you should also invite your friends!” Jaehyun proposed then. “The more the merrier!”

“I have only met one of Ten’s friends yet,” Johnny whined. “His best friend, Yuta.”

“I don’t have many friends, it’s just Hansol and Yuta.” He shrugged, sheepish. “Hansol is Yuta’s boyfriend.”

“Still, I want to meet Hansol too.” Johnny said, giving him his best puppy eyes.

Ten ignored him. “Who’s missing today?”

“Mark, Kun, Taeil—Sicheng’s boyfriend, and Donghyuck.” Doyoung replied with a smile. “But it’s difficult for us all to meet.”

“I see,” Ten nodded, putting his beer down and lacing his fingers with Johnny’s, the latter still pouting after being ignored. “But it’s nice to have so many friends.”

Johnny hugged him tighter. “Now they’re your friends too.”

Biting his lip, Ten offered them a small smile. “Thank you, for welcoming me in your group, guys.”

 

 

 

They didn’t stay out long after that, deciding to go home and rest. It was only their first day of vacation after all. They would have one more week to have fun together and get to know each other. They had rented a villa, and each couple had a room. Johnny and Ten shared one, then it was Jaehyun and Taeyong, Doyoung and his girlfriend Jihyo, then Sicheng who had his own room. His boyfriend, Taeil, would join them the next weekend since he wasn’t on holidays.

Ten decided to take a shower when they came home. He had sand everywhere in his clothes and it made him uncomfortable. Johnny joined him under the spray and washed his hair for him, leaving butterfly kisses on his neck while massaging his scalp. When they were done cleaning themselves up, they only put boxers on and Johnny slid under the sheets while Ten toweled his hair dry. The younger then crawled towards him and stole him a kiss. Johnny grabbed him before he could draw back and kissed him deeper, biting his lower lip gently and licking into his mouth sensually.

“’m tired,” Ten mumbled against his mouth, but he still sat on Johnny’s lap when his boyfriend tugged him closer. Johnny hummed, trailing his lips against his neck, sucking a bruise at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He nibbled on his earlobe, playing with Ten’s piercings, knowing how sensitive it was for him. “Cheater,” Ten gasped, shivering as Johnny’s teeth tugged on one of his piercings.

“I love your piercings,” he admitted, his breath warm on Ten’s skin. “They’re sexy. How many do you even have?”

“11, for now.” Ten replied, tilting his head to the side to let Johnny play with his ear.

Johnny hummed, lifting his hand to touch Ten’s other ear. “Why do you have so many? Is there a signification for them?” When Ten didn’t answer, tensing slightly, Johnny apologized, sensing his discomfort. “Sorry, you don’t have to tell me, I was just curious.”

Ten pulled away from him and kissed him lazily, circling his arms around his neck. “It’s not important.”

Hiding his confusion as best as he could, Johnny kept kissing his mouth. He found it strange that Ten wouldn’t give him an answer for something so trivial but he didn’t push. After a few minutes of them making out, Ten drew back to slide under the cover, whispering a quiet “good night”.

Johnny didn’t fall asleep immediately. Something was nagging in the back of his mind but he was too scared to ask his boyfriend directly. Ten was a secretive guy and Johnny didn’t want to be a pushover, but he had a feeling his boyfriend was hiding something from him. He’s been acting weird when Sicheng asked about his past boyfriends. Now that he thought of it, Ten has been acting weird the whole evening actually. He looked hesitant, unsure to voice out his thoughts, like he was holding back. Johnny wondered if Ten was simply nervous around his friends.

 

 

  

The day after, Johnny was the first one to wake up. Ten was still sleeping soundly, his mouth open and his hair hiding his face and Johnny didn’t have the heart to wake him up when he looked so peaceful and beautiful. Pressing a kiss to his head, he slipped on his jeans and silently left the bedroom. Taeyong was up, eating his breakfast in the kitchen when he arrived.

“Good morning,” he said, his voice rough with sleep. “Are you the only one up?”

“Morning!” Taeyong nodded, smiling. “As usual.”

Johnny made himself some coffee and sat next to his best friend. “So,” he started, nervous. “What do you think of Ten?”

Taeyong nearly choked on his coffee. “Uh? He’s nice,” he tried, blinking up at his best friend in surprise.

“That’s all?” Johnny pouted, taking a gulp of his beverage.

“Friendly? Confident? Sexy?” Taeyong added hesitantly. “I don’t know, I mean, as long as you’re happy with him, that’s fine.”

Johnny hummed, playing with his cup of coffee.

“Why?” Taeyong asked. “Is something wrong?”

“No, he’s a sweetheart.” Johnny shook his head. “It’s just, I don’t know, I’m just worried for nothing I guess.”

“What are you worried about? He likes you, I can see it.” Taeyong assured him. “Besides, I can tell the guys like him, and he’s comfortable with us.” 

Johnny didn’t look convinced, looking down at the table.

“Is it because of Sicheng’s question about his past boyfriends?” Taeyong prodded. “I know it’s a sensitive subject for you, but you don’t have to worry about it. Ten likes you, and he’s with you now.”

“What if he gets tired of me?” Johnny mumbled, feeling insecure.

Taeyong sighed. “Why would he?”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Johnny countered back, frowning. “What if he had like twenty boyfriends before? I don’t have that many experiences in dating. I’m still lacking. Hell, I can’t even take care of myself properly…”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Taeyong snorted. “Why would you worry about that. I’m sure he doesn’t care about your lack of dating experiences either. He didn’t seem to care we were together at some point.”

“Shouldn’t he be jealous though?” Johnny inquired. “I mean, it was obvious that Jaehyun was jealous.”

“It’s different, Jaehyun is our friend. He was already around at the time. Besides, you know him, he’s very possessive.” Taeyong reasoned, shaking his head with a fond smile. “Ten didn’t know us when we were together and now I’m with Jaehyun. I honestly think Ten isn’t the kind of guy who cares about that.”

“I don’t know, maybe he doesn’t like me that much.” Johnny groaned when Taeyong hit his arm. “Hey, I’m just…I’m just scared okay.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Taeyong grunted. “Just ask him. Don’t doubt his feelings for you, don’t assume anything without knowing for sure.”

The conversation came to a stop when Jaehyun entered the kitchen with a loud “good morning”, giving Taeyong a back hug and a sweet kiss to the cheek. His eyes screamed “don’t touch him, he’s mine” and Johnny chuckled, standing up and leaving the couple alone. He would have to avoid gluing himself to his best friend for a few days if he wanted Jaehyun to get off his back. The younger was ridiculous but it was endearing, besides Johnny knew he wasn’t that serious.

“Johnny,” Taeyong called before he left the room. “Talk to him.”

With a smile, Johnny nodded.

He didn’t get to talk to Ten alone until in the evening three days later, before they had diner. Johnny had been too chicken to broach the subject. They had gone swimming the afternoon and Ten was taking a shower yet again as Johnny played with his phone, sprawled onto the bed. His boyfriend exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and bent down to search for clothes in his luggage. Johnny put his phone away and rolled onto his stomach, resting his chin on his linked hands to observe his boyfriend.

Feeling eyes on him, Ten turned around and grinned at Johnny, ruffling his hair. “What’s up? Why are you looking at me like a hawk?” With his clothes on his lap, he sat beside Johnny’s head. “You’ve been spaced out all day. Something’s on your mind, babe?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask…” he started before pausing, distracted by the feeling of Ten’s fingers carding through his hair. “How many boyfriends did you have, before me?”

Ten’s hand stopped and he avoided his gaze, quickly getting up. Johnny’s mood plummeted as Ten undid his towel, not replying to him. Even the view of Ten’s naked body didn’t do anything to soothe his aching heart and he bit his lips. “I just need to know,” he said softly.

“Why do you want to know?” Ten snapped, which was very unusual for him. “It has nothing to do with you.” He was pulling his clothes on frantically, obviously upset about Johnny’s question.

Furrowing his brows, Johnny stood up and grabbed his hand, his thumb rubbing circles on his pulse point. “Hey,” he whispered. “Look at me.” Ten’s shoulders slumped and he turned around to look him in the eyes. “Why are you getting upset?”

“Because you are doubting me,” Ten accused, glaring at him.

Johnny bit the inside of his cheek guiltily. “I’m sorry.” Deflating, Ten looked at the floor. Johnny took the opportunity to hug him, his free hand cupping his nape, his fingertips brushing his hair as he pressed his mouth to his ear. “I didn’t mean to.” His thumb kept rubbing Ten’s wrist to pacify him.

“Will it change anything between us if I tell you?” Ten’s voice was muffled against the fabric of Johnny’s shirt but he heard him anyway.

“No.” Johnny’s hand let go of Ten’s and he wrapped it around his waist, sliding it up his t-shirt and splaying it on Ten’s naked skin. He needed to touch him, to feel him close. Holding Ten grounded him.

“Are you going to run away?” Ten asked. He sounded particularly vulnerable and it broke Johnny’s heart.

“No,” he repeated, tightening his grip on his boyfriend. “I won’t.”

“My piercings,” Ten confessed. “I have 11.”

Johnny frowned, not getting what he was trying to say, then understanding drew on him when Ten stayed silent. “Oh.” Now, he knew why Ten didn’t want to reply to his question about his piercings.

“I had many boyfriends, it’s true, but I liked them all and I was sincere every time.” Ten said quickly, one hand gripping Johnny’s shirt, afraid he would flee. “It’s just that in the end it never worked out. Sometimes because of me, sometimes because of them. I don’t like talking about it because it doesn’t matter now.”

“I’ve only dated two times.” Johnny blurted out suddenly, cringing once it was out in the open. “And one of them wasn’t really my boyfriend…”

 “Taeyong?” Ten guessed.

“Yeah…” Johnny mumbled, self-conscious.

“You know, I don’t care whether you dated many people or not, or if you dated Taeyong or any of your friends.” His boyfriend stated. “It’s all in the past anyway. What’s the most important is us.”

“You’re right,” Johnny nodded. He wanted to believe it too.

“But?” Ten finished for him, snorting. “I know there’s a ‘but’ somewhere. I’m starting to know you.”

Johnny pulled away from their embrace and cupped his cheeks, looking distressed. “The ‘but’ is only me being insecure as fuck. I’m sorry, I can’t help but compare myself to your exes, to think that I may not be good enough for you, that you will leave me…or get bored…like it happened with them. I mean…11, Ten. That’s quite a lot.” He chuckled awkwardly, feeling dejected and terribly small all of sudden.

Ten sighed. “You should think about it that way: they weren’t the one and thanks to them, here I am, with you.”

“For now.” Johnny added bitterly.

Annoyed, Ten pushed his hands away. “I don’t know what to tell you. I’m not going to promise you forever because I would be lying. I just wish you could enjoy our moments together in the present and not think too much about the future.”

Johnny’s throat closed up. “I can’t.” He licked his too dry lips, his eyes becoming sad. “I can’t do that.” His gaze wandered to the door and he quickly walked past his boyfriend. He felt claustrophobic, he needed to go out. He knew he was being selfish and immature to run away from the conversation but right now he couldn’t deal with this. He ignored Ten’s call of his name and fled, ignoring his promise.

“Johnny? What’s happening?” Taeyong asked worriedly when he saw him storm into the living room and dash to the door like a mad man. “Johnny? Hey, Johnny? Wait! Shit!” he screamed, quickly following after his best friend, leaving the front door open in his haste.

“Where did he go?” All eyes turned to Ten when he exited the bedroom, looking crestfallen. His eyes were shining with unshed tears, his lips wobbling.    

“What happened?” came Jaehyun’s gentle voice.

Ten fidgeted, unable to look anyone in the eyes. Covering under their gazes, he muttered a “we fought” as he quickly wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

Sicheng padded closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Is it serious?”

“I don’t know.” He replied with a frown. “It’s the first time we fight.”

“Can we help?” Doyoung asked, sympathetic.

“Unless you can go back in time or erase memory, not really.” He chuckled dryly.

 

 

 

Johnny was walking quickly, only stopping when he reached the beach. With a groan, he flopped down on the sand and buried his face into his hands. Taeyong caught up with him and sat beside him in silence, not really sure about what to say.

“I fucked up,” Johnny whined.

“What happened?” his best friend asked gently.

“I asked him about his past boyfriends, he had…11. He even pierced his ears 11 times because of that. And I just…I panicked.” Johnny moaned sadly. “I don’t think I can do that, Tae.”

“Do what?” he said.

“Trust him with my heart. I don’t want to get hurt.” Johnny admitted, feeling miserable. “I’m scared.”

“Would you rather hurt him instead?” his best friend questioned.

Johnny shook his head. “Of course not. But it’s inevitable that one of us will get hurt.”

“Not necessarily. You can also be happy together. Have you thought about it that way?” Taeyong tried.

Johnny snorted in a self-deprecating way. “You know better than anyone that I’m the kind of person who thinks the glass is half empty, so no, I didn’t think about it in a positive light.”

Taeyong could only hug him to his side in response, knowing there was nothing he could say to make his best friend feel better. “Everything will be alright, buddy.”

 

 

 

Johnny was ashamed when he came back to the villa. His friends sent him understanding looks, smiling at him reassuringly but he didn’t have the heart to return it. “Where is he?”

“Your room.” Jaehyun replied sadly, grabbing Taeyong’s hand and intertwining their fingers together.

Taking a big gulp of air, Johnny walked slowly to their room, knocking before entering. Ten was lying on his stomach on the bed, facing the window. He didn’t move nor acknowledge Johnny’s presence at all. Johnny wasn’t that surprised. His boyfriend’s eyes were closed but Johnny could tell he was awake, he knew what Ten looked like when he was sleeping. Besides, Ten’s face was contorted in a frown. Regrets were gripping at Johnny’s heart.

He got around the bed and sat on his side of the mattress, lifting a hand to touch Ten’s cheek. His boyfriend’s eyes shut open and Johnny quickly took his hand away, biting his lip. “Hey.”

“You’re back,” he said softly.

“About earlier-”

“I think I’ll go home.” Ten cut him off. “I’ve thought about it and I think maybe we should take some time apart, to think.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Johnny whispered, hurt, but he knew he had it coming.

“Are you?” Ten asked.

They gauged each other’s reaction.

“You’re upset,” his boyfriend sighed. “You’re upset because of me and I don’t want that. You’re here with your friends to relax and have fun, not to get upset. So I’ll go home, and you’ll stay here and enjoy your time with your friends.”

“They’re your friends too.” Johnny mumbled. “Why would you leave?”

“Why would I stay?” Ten shot back, defensive. “They’re not my friends, they’re yours. I’ve just met them after all.”

With a deep sigh, Johnny decided to lie on the bed, facing Ten. “I don’t want us to fight, I don’t want us to break up and I don’t want you to leave.”

Ten’s eyes softened. “What now?”

Johnny’s finger traced the bridge of Ten’s nose tenderly, then his lips. “We kiss and after that let’s have hot make up sex.”   

Snorting, Ten suppressed a smile. “It’s not that easy.”

“It could be,” Johnny shrugged, thumbing his boyfriend’s bottom lip. “If you want to.”

Coming closer, Ten burrowed his face into Johnny’s chest with a trembling sigh. “Hold me tight.”

Johnny complied, wrapping his long arms around his boyfriend’s body, hugging him close. Ten nudged him to angle his face right and kissed him soundly, his hand desperately gripping his shirt. “I like you, a lot.”

“I do, too.” Johnny whispered against his mouth. “Perhaps too much.”

Ten’s eyes became sad. “You can’t like someone too much, you’re just afraid of what you feel.”

“Are you afraid too?” Johnny inquired softly, fearful.

With trembling lips, Ten nodded, grabbing Johnny’s hand and guiding it on his chest to feel his racing heart. “I’m terrified.”

Johnny’s own heart skipped a beat at the confession, his breath hitching, and a little laugh bubbled in his throat. Ten grinned as he threaded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, bringing him closer to kiss him—hard. Shutting his eyes, Johnny responded to the kiss with as much passion and desperation, swallowing Ten’s moans and groans.

“I-” Ten murmured as he pulled away, out of breath, his eyes shining.

Johnny shushed him, pressing his finger to his lips. “I know.”  

They both smiled, holding onto each other tightly and gazing into each other’s eyes until their eyelids fluttered close, heavy with sleep.    

 

 

 

“I believe everything is fine now,” Taeyong whispered to his best friend when he came strolling in the kitchen with a content smile on his face.

Sheepish, Johnny nodded, sipping on Taeyong’s coffee. “I hope so.”

“You know, we’re all scared.” Taeyong admitted with a little smile. “Some people are just better at hiding it.”

Chuckling, Johnny ruffled his hair. “You sound like a love guru. Since when did you become so wise?”

“Since I’ve stolen his heart,” Jaehyun mumbled sleepily, startling them both.

A beautiful smile spread on Taeyong’s lips at the sight of his boyfriend. “Damn right.”

Johnny snorted but left the lovebirds alone, padding to his room to snuggle to his boyfriend, letting out a satisfied sigh when Ten’s arms circled his waist.      


End file.
